You Could Be Happy
by Hime-x-x
Summary: Set after the Vandenreich. Rukia hasn't spoken to her friend in a while and wants to know if Renji is happy. Quick One-shot with light fluff.


**Authors Note: **

**Okay so this is inspired by the Snow Patrol song- You could be happy. But not as though they are without each other,**

**Its told through Rukia's POV mainly. This is my first attempt at a one-shot so please forgive me ^^**

**Warning: Light Fluff**

Large violet eyes stared back at the confused, brown ones that couldn't fathom what she had just said.

"What?" Renji asked incredulously; he had heard what she said but didn't understand why she was asking him that.

"I said are you happy?", Rukia repeated, her low tone unwavering.

Diverting her gaze toward the dusk view from the rooftop of Karakura High; Rukia watched the world go by as she waited for her long time friend to answer her.

Since the defeat of the Vandenreich and the newly restored balance between the worlds; Renji had changed not only physically, but mentally. His ruby red hair was longer and tied back; cascading over his broad, well built shoulders and chest.

Mentally, Renji had become suave and serious; a more mature person from the Abarai Renji that Rukia grew up with in Rukongai all those years ago.

"_Maybe it has something to do with him being appointed captain of the 6__th__ division next month…..I should of spoken to him sooner.." _Rukia thought to herself; still not taking her eyes of the setting sun in the far distance. As a newly appointed vice captain of the 13th Division, she had hardly any time for her friends, especially Renji, and now she blamed herself for not being there for the man she cared so deeply for, who was obviously unhappy.

Renji's sudden appearance beside her startled the petite shinigami out of her thoughts. He never took his smoldering, brown eyes off of the sunset as he spoke; a hint of nostalgia in his deep voice.

"Do you remember the last time we were overlooking a view like this together". It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of that fond memory of them deciding to become shinigami on the hill looking down on Rukongai. Their three friends were buried on that very hill…oh how they had come so far from those kids that stole to stay alive.

Feeling a rush of emotions in her heart, Rukia used every fiber of her being not to well up with tears. So much had happened since then; her adoption to the Kuchiki clan, Ichigo, Renji being appointed vice captain, her almost execution, Aizen… and now she had replaced Kaien's position as vice captain and Renji was to take over the squad that Byakuya had stepped down from.

Grinning, Rukia allowed her gaze to drift to where Renji's was fixated. "How could I forget….its hard to believe that was the last time we were alone like this", she whispered.

A content moment of silence passed as a light breeze swept over Rukia's shoulders; which were no longer covered with long raven bangs. Turning back to face Renji, she raised her eyebrows in expectancy.

"You still didn't answer me Renji….if your unhappy I under-", her shaky voice was cut off as Renji interrupted her; a thing he was not accustomed to.

"I'm happy you idiot", he said; smirking at her newly shocked face.

"You are?" Rukia asked in disbelief; she was sure that he was unhappy because of his prolonged answer.

"Yeah….since you came into my life, I've always been happy…apart from those forty years I pushed you away. Now that was an eternity of hell….but I am happy Rukia, because now the stray dog has barked at the moon….and jumped at it.", Renji grinned down at his dearest friend whose amethyst eyes widened at his resolve.

"Renji…", Rukia whispered. He had spent years wanting to defeat Byakuya and get her back, and now he had earned her brother's title. She was impressed…no…proud of Renji. An odd feeling of butterflies flitted in her stomach as she gazed up at the captain-to-be.

"And I'm never letting you go again…that's a promise Rukia", Renji vowed; his large, callous hands gently grabbing her thin, ivory arms. Before Rukia could say anything, he closed the distance by pushing his lips against hers in a chaste, yet passionate kiss.

This caught Rukia completely off guard but she made no movement to pull away from him. Instead she clamped a foot down on his, causing him to step back in pain; releasing her arms in the process.

"Ow! If you didn't want to be kissed you should of given me a sign dammit!" Renji shouted; his old self returning, much to Rukia's delight.

Rukia felt her eye twitch in frustration as she screamed back at him. "Kiss? How do you expect me to react when you're holding my arms down! That was hardly fair you colossal fool!"

Huffing, she crossed her arms across her chest in an act of defiance. "My manga show kissing scenes differently", she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Renji scoffed at the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Che, well this isn't a freaking manga Rukia. I'm doing my best here! Happy?" he asked rhetorically; earning a smile from the short haired girl.

"Yeah Renji, I am….thanks to you".

**A/N**

**Review please?**

**I just wanted to do something with Renji and Rukia. They are my fav pairing in Bleach.**


End file.
